Francis et la Bête
by Lys ardent
Summary: Pour beaucoup , Francis n'a aucun lien avec le surnaturel . Rien n'est plus faux . Il y a été mêlé et l'a même affronté malgré lui en 1765 , dans les terres sauvages du Gévaudan . Noté T pour le gore et la violence .
1. Prologue

-Arthur, regarde ça!

Francis tenait une robe de mariée dans ses mains. Quoique avec sa texture, ses nombreux trous et ses grands décolletés sur la poitrine et le dos, cette robe ... Ne devait pas être prévu pour un mariage officiel. Arthur interrompis sa tâche pour voir ce que la France avait bien pu sortir de ses cartons mais détourna aussitôt la tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que tu mets en privé , pervers .

-Comment? Tu ne te souviens pas? Mais c'est toi qui le portrait.

La France sort un simulacre de costume de marié tout en cuir et en chaîne.

-Moi je portais ça.

L'anglais lui arracha des main et jeta les deux costumes dans la pile "à jeter".

-Ne reparle jamais de ce jour!

Arthur retourna ensuite aux cartons de son amis / rival / non-on-est-pas-ensemble-arrête-de-te-faire-des-films-Eliza-et-efface-moi-tout-de-suite-ces-photos . L'anglais eu tout le temps de se demander pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider la France à ranger son grenier, sachant que les sous-entendus plus ou moins obscène allaient pleuvoir au fur et à mesure que les vieux souvenirs du pays de l' amour était remués. Il ignorait volontairement Francis qui lui montrait ... en fait Arthur ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. L'Angleterre était sur le point de maudire une énième fois son voisin d'outre-Manche lorsqu'un carton remplit de vieux livre lui échappa des mains. Les ouvrages sur lesquels se formait le poids des années étaient répandus sur le sol. Les deux pays se mirent à ramasser avant que l'anglais ne tique sur le titre d'un vieux carnet qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- "Journal de Francis Bonnefoy, 1515". Tu sais écrire toi?

-Tu serais surpris, répondu le français avec nonchalance.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Et parmi tous les trucs que tu aurais pu faire avec cette qualité que je ne soupçonnais même pas chez toi, tu choisis d'écrire des journaux?

Les deux nations restèrent silencieuses un instant, Francis toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs et Arthur cherchant des anecdotes humiliante sur son ami / rival / mais-je-je-te-dis-qu'on-est-pas-ensemble-Eliza. Le français se tourna vers l'anglais , un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon lapin, écoute ça, _"19 novembre 2007: j'ai acheté le Kamasutra, j'ai découvert qu'en plus de ne pas savoir cuisiner, Arthur est incapable de mettre son pied derrière la tête."_

L'Angleterre lança un livre à la France qui le rattrape un en plein vol. Celui-ci en lit une page et ne tente pas même de cacher son fou-rire.

\- _"23 mars 1916: Arthur s'est pinté comme permis hier soir et il est sorti de la tranchée avec un drapeau de pirate et s'est pris les pieds dans les barbelés, maintenant il est coincé (plus que d'habitude) Même les Allemands ont arrêté de tirer pour se marrer , ça fait un petit moment de repos pour tous le monde. Merci Arthur ._

 _-_ Tais-toi!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais rire, mon lapin.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis pas ton lapin!

Les deux nations continuèrent le rangement dans une atmosphère ponctuée par les rires du français qui avait fait une nouvelle trouvaille sur l'anglais et par les malédictions que lançait alors celui-ci. Francis mis la main sur un autre journal, usé et sali . Ce rectangle de papier dans sa main ne lui était pas vraiment inconnu, comme tous les autres en fait mais le livret que Francis avait en main lui était plus familier que tous ceux qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui . Il ouvrit le livre, espérant tomber sur une nouvelle anecdote amusante, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil quand vit les premiers mots qu'il avait noté autrefois sur ce papier . Les souvenirs des moments les plus terrifiants de sa vie d'immortel resurgissaient en lui alors qu'il lisait la date et le lieu où il avait écris ce journal. Il ne bougeait plus, pétrifié par le poids d'une vieille terreur .

-Tu m'écoutes ?!

Francis émergea en sursaut, Arthur le secouait avec son air continuellement fâché sur le visage.

-Je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire de ces verres à vin .

-Ho , ça . Tu sais je pense qu'on a bien avancés aujourd'hui , on pourrait reprendre demain .

L'anglais fronça les sourcils , son regard dériva sur le carnet que tenait le français .

-Francis , qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce journal ?

-Des bêtises , des bêtises . Il se fait tard dit donc , dépêche toi de rentrer , il ne faudrait pas que tu ais un accident en chemin .

-Francis .

La France se mordit la lèvre , Arthur le connaissait vraiment trop bien .

-Là-dedans il y a...des choses que j'aurai aimé oublier .

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Arthur , tu sais que je me moque souvent de tes amis imaginaires .

-Humpf , oui je crois savoir .

-En fait , comparé à certaines des choses écrites dans ce journal , un lapin vert volant ne me semble pas si invraisemblable .

Arthur observe son compagnon , choqué . Pendant tous ce temps , Francis lui avait menti , se moquant sans vergogne de ses amis magiques .

-Mais , pourquoi tu...

-Pour y avoir été mêlé une fois , je ne tiens pas vraiment à être exposé de nouveau à l'occulte . C'est pour ça que je me moque de tes amis et de ta magie .

Le regard de l'anglais tombe une nouvelle fois sur le carnet . En levant les yeux , il remarque la peur sincère dans ceux du français . Qu'est-ce qui pourrait dans ce monde effrayer autant Francis ?

Arthur montra le journal à au français .

-Je peut lire ?

Francis observa Arthur un moment sans rien dire avant de soupirer .

-Comme tu veux , moi je vais ranger ces verres à vin .

-Attend !

Mais c'était inutile , Francis était déjà partit avec le carton . Arthur en revint au carnet . Comme pour beaucoup d'autres , le poids de ans se distinguait sans trop de mal sur le livre , néanmoins , l'anglais sentait quelque chose de différent avec celui-là . Après une rapide analyse , Arthur fut surpris d'y constater une faible empreinte magique . Son regard repassa sur son compagnon qui s'activait plus loin avec ses verres à vin . Le britannique décida de mettre fin à ce suspens foireux et de commencer la lecture de ce journal qui avait causé une telle frayeur chez la personnification de la France . Il commença silencieusement sa lecture .

 _"2 Mars 1765 : Grâce à Dieu nous somme enfin en Gévaudan ..."_

* * *

 **Une histoire sur le surnaturel/paranormal qui sort pour le 31 Octobre , qu'est-ce que c'est original . Je suis sûr que personne d'autre n'aura cette idée ( _rire sarcastique_ ) .**

 **Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué , Francis va être confronté à la Bête du Gévaudan , un...une...en fait on ne sait pas trop , qui a attaqué la population du Gévaudan et des régions alentours entre 1764 (voir un peu avant) et 1767 . Alors dîtes-vous bien qu'au niveau historique , je vais prendre quelques libertés , on peut même dire que je vais carrément romancer les événements . Mais pas de panique , je rétablirai la vérité en fin de chapitre , vous donnant ainsi accès à la vraie histoire .**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt pour le chapitre 1 :)**


	2. Le louvetier

_"2 Mars 1765 : Grâce à Dieu nous somme enfin en Gévaudan . Le voyage fut des plus éprouvant , me tenir en selle est devenu un véritable supplice . Ce canasson que je monte n'a point le pied sûr , mon écriture est des plus désastreuse , je le vois . Et pour en rajouter à mon calvaire , la compagnie qui m'escorte n'est composée que de rustres et d'imbéciles . Ces normands qui n'ont d'humains que la figure et que leur béotien de chef tente de maquiller en chasseurs_ _gentilhommes..."_

-Vous avez quelque chose contre les normands ma nation ?

Francis sursauta et manqua de chuter de son cheval , ce qui lui valut les regards moqueur de l'homme qui l'avait ainsi surpris et du reste de la troupe . Après avoir repris son équilibre , il se tourna , l'oeil chargé de reproche vers l'intrus .

-Denneval , apprenez qu'il y a deux choses que je déteste . Tout d'abord être en votre compagnie et ensuite que l'on regarde par dessus mon épaule pendant que j'écris .

Le chasseur fait une parodie de courbette face à son pays et se met à parler d'un ton odieusement pompeux .

-Mes excuses Messire Bonnefoy , pardonnez à ce pauvre normand , qui n'a hélas d'humain que la figure , l'affront qu'il vous fit subir à vous et à votre auguste courrier .

Le petit numéro de Martin Denneval provoque de grands éclats de rires dans le reste de la troupe . Un des cavaliers resté en arrière l'interpelle .

-Dites m'sieur Denneval ! pourquoi vous l'avez amené ce nobliau-là ? Parce qu'à part servir d'appât pour la Malebête , je vois pas trop à quoi y sert .

-Y paraît qu'elle touche qu'au femmes et aux petiots .

-Tu me diras , entre une donzelle et la précieuse sur son cheval , c'est pas dit que cette saleté fasse la différence .

Les hommes redoublent de rire après cette pique . Francis rougis vivement et se tourna vers leur chef .

-Et vous , vous les laissez attenter ainsi à mon honneur !

L'intéressé se cure l'oreille , l'air nullement concerné .

-Désolé ma nation , mais je n'ai rien entendu venant d'eux . Sûrement un problème auditif propre aux normands .

La personnification de la France soupira de frustration . Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son roi l'avait fait envoyer dans ces terres sauvages en compagnie d'individus guère plus civilisés . Soit disant qu'il avait besoin de s'endurcir au contact de gens d'armes . C'est vrai qu'il s'était légèrement empâté depuis sa défaite contre Arthur et Gilbert mais n'y avait-il pas de meilleurs moyens pour le faire bouger que de l'envoyer dans un lieu à la limite de la civilisation , poursuivre il ne savait quelle animal ?

C'est vrai , la Bête . Il était réellement dramatique qu'un tel animal terrorise ainsi son peuple , enlevant femmes et enfants mais Francis trouvait qu'un déploiement de ce type , là où une bonne battue menée par quelques paysans suffirait , n'était d'aucune utilité , sinon à distraire ses dragons et leur faire perdre leur temps . Et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait envoyé ces normands traquer la Bête .

Il s'approcha du chef de ceux-ci et parla à voix basse .

-Denneval , veuillez cesser de m'appeler "nation" . Il était bien précisé dans la missive de sa majesté que vous deviez vous montrer discret au sujet de ma réelle nature .

L'interpellé se redressa et déclara suffisamment fort pour que le reste du groupe l'entende :

-Non mais ! Bien de me chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille ?

Les normands repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire . Francis quant à lui était aussi rouge que les tomates de son amis Antonio et écumait de rage , ces hommes n'avaient pas le moindre respect pour la noblesse et plus grave encore , Denneval n'en avait pas plus envers sa propre nation . Celui-ci dit à Francis cette fois plus doucement :

-Ma nation , je dit ce que je veux , quand je veux . Par bonheur pour vous je suis moins idiot que j'en ai l'air . Je ne vais pas répéter votre secret dans toutes les tavernes du pays .

Francis qui sentait encore l'humiliation dont il avait été victime lui coller à la peau accéléra le pas de sa monture sous les moqueries du groupe . Il parlerait personnellement à son roi une fois rentré de cette petite escapade . Représentant de Dieu sur terre ou pas , Louis le quinzième allait l'entendre . Et il en profiterait pour parler de ce louvetier et qui sait , lui faire payer pour le traitement qu'il infligea à la nation française . Un galop se fait entendre à côté de lui . Francis se tourne vers ce nouveau "compagnon" , prêt à recevoir les moqueries de l'un des sauvages qui l'accompagnent mais reconnaît Jacques , le fils de Denneval , un jeune homme de 17 ans heureusement plus courtois que son père .

-Excusez mon père , monsieur . Il n'aime pas trop qu'on lui impose la compagnie de quelqu'un durant ses chasses .

-J'ai bien eu le temps de m'en rendre compte . S'il-te-plaît , va lui dire que ce n'est pas de mon plein gré que je l'accompagne et que je donnerai tout pour être autre part .

-Il ne changera pas d'avis sur vous monsieur , sinon en mal .

Francis ouvre la bouche pour expliquer sa façon de penser plus en détail lorsqu'un arôme nauséabond envahi celle-ci . Il grimace de dégoût et porte son manteau à sa figure , immédiatement suivi dans sa démarche par le fils du louvetier . Aux abords de la route gisait un mouton mort , déjà dévoré par le temps et la vermine . Francis ravale sa nausée et interpelle un paysan récoltant du bois à proximité de la carcasse .

-Hoé , vilain ! Toi et les autres bougres de ton village vous ne pouvez pas ramasser cette charogne ? Elle empeste et doit être ici depuis bien longtemps , je doute que nous ayons été les premiers à la remarquer !

L'homme se redresse et ôte son bonnet .

-Pardonnez messires , c'est les dragons qui l'ont mise là et qui nous interdisent d'y toucher . Ils y ont foutus du poison dedans , contre la Malebête .

Denneval le père arrive à la hauteur du paysan et intervient durant l'échange .

-Si je comprend bien , Duhamel fait disperser des moutons morts là où chasserait la Bête et espère qu'elle y mettra la dent . Cette méthode a-t-elle eu du succès ?

-Aucun messire , sinon de rendre irrespirable l'air par ici .

Le vilain crache par terre sur ces mots et se met à marmonner dans sa barbe .

-Ce Duhamel , depuis qu'il est là on dirait que le pays est en guerre . Les dragons battent la campagne , y ravagent les cultures en galopant dessus avec leurs chevaux , y terrorise les honnêtes gens et en plus y larguent ces charognes-là .

-Et pourtant ils n'ont pas réussi à avoir la Bête .

-Non . Nos femmes et nos enfants continuent de passer sous les crocs de ce monstre .

S'ensuit un moment de silence qui a l'air de durer une éternité . Denneval prend congé de l'homme du peuple et les chasseurs poursuivent leur route . Francis profite de ce moment d'accalmie pour interroger le louvetier .

-Alors Denneval , que pensez-vous du terrain ? C'est quelque chose qui me semble primordial pour une telle traque .

-Vous avez raisons ma nation , un bon terrain aide beaucoup dans une chasse au loup . C'est pas du tout le cas de ce pays . Ici c'est accidenté , couvert de petites montagnes et de forêts . Ce n'est pas comme ma Normandie et ses pentes douces.

-Pourchasser cet animal sera donc difficile ?

-Et pas qu'un peu je le crains .

Francis et les Denneval chevauche sans rien dire , le silence seulement brisé par les éclats de voix de leurs compagnons à l'arrière . Ils arrivent enfin au village de Saint-Chély vers le couché du soleil et vont se présenter chez l'aubergiste Grassal où le capitaine Duhamel est censé les recevoir . La compagnie fait placer les chevaux dans l'écurie mais personne d'autre que les employés de l'auberge et Grassal en personne ne vient les accueillir . Le propriétaire s'approche de Martin Denneval et lui adresse ses excuses .

-Messieurs , je doit vous avertir que le capitaine Duhamel et ses hommes sont en battue . Ils ne devraient pas rentrer avant demain .

Le louvetier claque la langue , agacé et se tourne vers son fils et sa nation .

-Espérons qu'il ne ramène pas la Bête , parce qu'après c'est nous qui passerions pour des imbéciles .

Le reste de la soirée est consommé devant les chopes qu'apporte l'aubergiste . Une fois Jacques Denneval partit ce coucher , son père rejoint rapidement ses hommes dans l'excès de spiritueux . Francis s'éloigne du reste de la troupe prise dans l'ivresse et va voir le patron de l'établissement . Celui-ci profite derrière son comptoire d'une accalmie dans la demande d'alcool . Voyant arriver le noble , Grassal se redresse sur sa chaise et adresse d'un ton professionnel à son client :

-Souhaitez-vous quelque chose , Monseigneur ?

-Du calme et un petit vin si vous avez .

-Navré pour le vin mais les dragons m'en ont dépossédé bien avant votre venue . En revanche c'est plus calme ici qu'ailleurs dans mon auberge .

Francis s'appui sur le comptoir , ravit d'avoir au moins la tranquillité . De plus , Grassal lui semble bien aimable pour un roturier .

-Si j'ai bien compris , les dragons semble se livrer à divers excès ici .

Le visage du tenancier se fait plus sombre alors qu'il répond .

-Ho que oui . Il boivent toutes la nuits , comme ces oiseaux là-bas , et j'attend toujours qu'ils me payent leurs consommations . Et si c'était que chez moi qu'il se comportait mal , mais en plus ils se comportent comme des brigands dans les patelins alentours. Ils rentrent piller dans dans les fermes et ils terrorises les femmes qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin . Et pendant qu'il font les imbéciles dans tout le pays , ce monstre du diable continue de dévorer nos enfants . Et on peut même pas se plaindre , c'est des soldats de sa majesté .

Grassal s'arrête soudain , se souvenant qu'il est en train de parler des dragons du roi en des termes peu élogieux devant l'un de ses envoyés . Francis saisit la crainte de l'homme et le rassure .

-N'ayez craintes , moi-même je trouve que les dragons manquent souvent de discipline . D'ailleurs la Bête leurs a toujours échappé jusqu'à maintenant .

-Pour sûr ! Et pourtant on peut pas reprocher à Duhamel de ne pas avoir essayé . Le 7 et le 11 du mois dernier , il a organisé deux grandes battues avec des milliers de rudes gaillards , même qu'elle ont échouées parce que devinez quoi ? Des dragons en poste à Malzieu s'était pinté à plus tenir debout . Du coups comme ils étaient pas à leur poste , la Bête a réussie à s'enfuir . Elle devait pas être contente d'avoir été chassé parce qu'elle a dévoré une jeune fille quelques jours plus tard . Paraîtrait que la Malebête lui a tranché la tête .

L'aubergiste trace un sillon avec son pouce le long de sa gorge .Francis ouvre de grands yeux sa mâchoire chute . Horrifié , il murmure :

-Vous voulez dire que la pauvre enfant a été décapité ?

-Oui , et c'est pas la première fois . Le Duhamel et quelques homme ils ont mis du poison dans le corps et ils se sont cachés armes aux poings , ils ont attendus la Bête jusqu'au lever du jour . Elle s'est pas présentée bien sûr .

-Je vois , notre capitaine semble avoir essayé bien des choses contre ce monstre .

-Il n'y a rien qu'il n'est pas fait . Tenez , après l'accident que je viens de vous raconter , il a obligé un de ces dragons à s'habiller en femme et à traverser les champs et les forêts dans cette tenue . Pour attirer la Bête qu'il disait .

Les deux hommes sont tous deux pris d'un fou rire en imaginant un dragon travesti en femme déambulant dans la campagne du Gévaudan en appelant la Bête . Francis essuie une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil lorsqu'une main vient saisir son épaule . En se retournant , il tombe nez à nez avec un Martin Denneval des plus éméché .

-M'sire Bonnefoy , arrêtez d'embêter le patron , il a plus le temps de nous servir à boire à cause de vous !

Les hommes resté à table font connaître leur approbation en insultant copieusement Francis . Ce dernier repousse la main de Denneval et lui dit d'un ton calme et posé :

-Denneval , vous êtes ivre .

-Comme tous le monde sauf vous .

Francis regarde l'homme avec colère puis prend une grande inspiration . Il s'adressa au louvetier ainsi :

-Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais même pas essayer de discuter avec vous . Le sieur Martin Denneval est déjà d'une conversation épouvantable lorsqu'il est sobre et cela ne me semble guère mieux avec de l'alcool .

Il se dirige vers l'escalier et lance alors qu'il monte la première marche :

-Messieurs , je vous quitte pour mon lit . Le capitaine Duhamel sera de retour dès demain et j'aimerai être frais au moment de son arrivée .

Il s'en va sur ces bon mots en laissant sur place Denneval et ses chasseurs avinés qui tente de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé . Arrivé en haut , Francis est accueillit par Denneval le fils .

-Est-ce que mon père pose des problèmes en bas ?

-Pas plus que Duhamel apparemment .

Jacques ne sais trop si il vaut mieux être soulagé ou inquiété de cette réplique . Les yeux baissés , il s'excuse envers sa nation .

-Excusez-le . Il n'était pas comme ça avant , pareil pour l'alcool . Il se montre vraiment odieux avec les gens depuis que ma mère est partie .

Francis ressenti un vif malaise . En temps que nation , il était rare qu'il doive faire face à la mort d'un proche . Il ressentait toujours une certaine culpabilité pour ça lorsqu'il était avec des humains . Il bafouilla de brève condoléance qui semblèrent faire effet sur Jacques .

-Merci . C'est surtout pour mon père que c'est difficile .

-Tu es très courageux .

La nation et le jeune reste un moment silencieux dans le couloirs . Les éclats de voix des chasseurs leurs parviennent depuis l'étage inférieur . Jacques finit par rompre le silence .

-Excusez mon impolitesse mais quel âge avez-vous ? En tant que nation je veux dire .

-J'ai arrêté de compter . Disons que je suis assez vieux pour avoir connu Clovis Ier roi des Francs . Je dois avoir mille ans et quelques siècles .

La mâchoire de Jacques tombe . Francis savoure l'effet produit avec une certaine fierté mêlé d'orgueil . Après s'être repris Jacques pose une dernière question à sa nation .

-Monsieur , vous ne trouvez jamais le temps long ?

L'orgueil de Francis disparaît instantanément . Oui , être immortel rend le temps très long . Les humains naissent et meurent mais les nations sont toujours là et reste à moins que leurs peuples cessent de croire en eux . Les nations préféraient éviter de trop se lier avec les humains car à chaque fois ils partaient en laissant seul leur pays . Francis était souvent dépassé par le désir de certain hommes de quitter leur condition de mortels , comme si perdre un à un ceux que l'on aime était un destin enviable . Il secoue la tête et déclare d'un ton mélancolique :

-Oui , parfois .

Le silence reprend les deux hommes . Francis prend congé de Jacques et s'installe dans la chambre qui lui est réservé , un placard comparé à celle qu'il occupe à Versailles . Son matelas rembourré à la paille est inconfortable au possible . Il parvient cependant à trouver le sommeil , épuisé par le voyage . Il se doit d'être bien reposé pour le lendemain , il rencontrera enfin le fameux capitaine Duhamel , le premier poursuivant de la Bête .

* * *

 **La première mention officielle de la Bête du Gévaudan est le 30 Juin 1764 ,on retrouve le corps en partie dévoré de Jeanne Boulet, 14 ans . Nombreux sont ceux qui pense que la Bête n'en était pas à sa première victime , en 1763 dans le Dauphiné , une région voisine , plusieurs attaques sont perpétrés par un animal à l'apparence et au mode opératoire similaire à celui de la Malebête .**

 **Bref , la Bête massacre tant et si bien en Gévaudan que l'affaire parvient au oreilles du roi qui fait dépêcher des dragons , sa garde personnelle , menés par le capitaine Duhamel pour aider les villageois à la tuer . Comme dit dans le récit , il n'y a rien que Duhamel n'ai pas tenté pour venir à bout de l'animal , les 7 et 11 Février , il organise deux battue dans la forêt de Mercenoire où la Bête est censée se terrer . Elle est aperçue lors de la première mais parvient à s'échapper pour les raisons évoquée par Grassal dans l'histoire . Pour la deuxième , 40 000 hommes s'ébranlent simultanément, sur une surface de 2 000 kilomètres carrés. C'est la plus gigantesque battue jamais organisée de tous les temps contre une Bête féroce par un pays. Un loup est tué mais aucune trace de la Bête. La petite Marie Rousset, 14 ans, se rend vers 15 heures au hameau de la Gardelle chercher quelques braises dans un sabot de bois (le feu s'est éteint dans l'âtre). Elle est tuée par la Bête qui la décapite et lui dévore la poitrine. Des paysans poursuivent celle-ci en vain. La tête de la petite Marie sera retrouvée à moitié rongée au bord du ruisseau. Une petite croix en or pend encore au cou tranché. Informés, les dragons décident de laisser le cadavre sur place et de s'embusquer. En vain. L'attitude des dragons depuis leur retour déplaît de plus en plus, de la noblesse au petit peuple , on les accuse de ne pas payer leur logis et leur nourriture , de détruire les récoltes et de mener des exactions contre la population . La colère monte.**

 **C'est dans ce contexte qu'arrive Martin Denneval , le plus grand louvetier du royaume avec plus de 1200 loups à son actif , son fils et leur suite . Appelé eux-aussi par Louis XIV en personne , leurs rôle sera développé dans les prochains chapitres .**


End file.
